


God save the Prom Queen

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prom queen [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp .Prompt: 12. “Hai degli occhi bellissimi”.Scritta sentendo: Molly Kate Kestner - Prom Queen [Official Video]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0x03NDSGOTA.Una drabble con Kyoko protagonista.





	God save the Prom Queen

God save the Prom Queen

“Hai degli occhi bellissimi” disse il ragazzo, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli castani.

Un paio di ragazzine dietro di lui ridacchiavano, ubriache, tenendosi in piedi a vicenda.

Kyoko sorrise, accavallando le gambe e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Oh, grazie” sussurrò.

“Ehi tu, ti sei fatta male quando sei caduta del paradiso?!” gli gridò un altro ragazzo.

“Il mio animo romantico non potrebbe chiedere complimenti più dolci. Siete così teneri” sussurrò Kyoko, allontanandosi il bicchiere di latte dalle labbra. Aveva sporcato il bordo del bicchiere di rossetto.

Mochida la fissava.

< Dio salvi la reginetta del ballo, sogno proibito dei ragazzini > pensò.

[103].


End file.
